Carry slings have been used as shooting aids going back at least as far as the turn of the 20th century. Wrapping the support (non-firing) arm with the carry sling aids in steadying the muzzle and reducing shooter fatigue for greater accuracy. The most effective methods involve placing a loop attached to the carry sling high under the shooter's arm. Unfortunately, due to the small size of most loops, installing and uninstalling the carry sling from the shooter's arm is slow and difficult. The length of time necessary for installation prevents its use in some hunting and sporting scenarios. Further, in life-threatening scenarios, the support arm being tightly squeezed into the carry sling can be hazardous for the user if the firearm needs to be discarded or slung quickly.
During competitions in England in the early 20th century, competitive rifle shooters would remove their carry sling attachment from the rear of the rifle and attach it to the middle of the firearm. The result was a large loop connected to the firearm's front and mid sections that allowed for more accurate shooting. Additionally, due to the size of the loop, the competitor could quickly install it on their arm for shooting and remove it in an instant. Once firing was completed, the aft sling attachment would be returned to the rear of the rife for convenient carry.
The limitations of the prior art are addressed by providing a rifle sling for use with a shooting adapter for a firearm. The rifle sling comprises a first portion having a forward end including a first attachment facility configured for attachment to a forward portion of a rifle, and a second portion having a rear end including a second attachment facility configured for attachment to a rear portion of a rifle. Further, a connector is configured to removable connect the first and second portion, the connector includes three parallel bars collectively defining two elongated slots. One of the slots has a lateral opening at a slots end, the opening is configured to removably retain a strap and to permit removal and insertion of an intermediate portion of the strap.